


when you call my name, it's like a little prayer

by strawberri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, belphie is horny and in love, mc has she/her prounouns, what's capitalization, yeah he's really horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberri/pseuds/strawberri
Summary: belphie is in love with her and can't help being jealous when she pours affection on others.he decides it's time to tell her how he feels.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	when you call my name, it's like a little prayer

—  
belphegor didn't mean to fall in love with her.

he really didn't.

she was a human, nosy, stubborn, hard-headed, stupidly brave, and an overall pain.

but she was so so beautiful.

she wasn't necessarily beautiful in the way that she had stunning looks, ( although he did think she was VERY nice to look at ) but rather that she was smart and witty, and she always knew how to care for the people around her.

every movement from her seemed to be like an angel gracing you with their presence, leaving you to feel more loved than you had ever felt before.

and poor poor belphie had to fall for her.

he lamented the thought of having to say goodbye to her, but thought maybe it'd be better that way. he wouldn't have to suffer and feel the suffocating sensation that came when he saw her cuddling up to his brothers, or the pang of possessiveness when she smiled so brightly at the angels and solomon. maybe if she was gone he wouldn't have to worry about her.

even though he knew what those feelings meant, he was hesitant to admit it because the idea was so ridiculous that he almost laughed. almost.

for hell's sake, he was one of the most powerful demons and yet ?? he still couldn't control the emotions swelling within him.

he wanted her to smile like that at _him_ only. he wanted to feel her warmth next to him, and _nobody else_. he wanted to make her feel things she never felt before and for _him to be the only one who could do that_.

but he couldn't and that made him angry. angry enough that he decided he wanted to do something about it and wasn't about to let her forget him.

—

she was in her classroom chatting with fellow rad students when belphegor put his plan into action.

well, it wasn't really a plan, but he called it that because there wasn't another term to really describe it.

essentially, he was supposed to bring her to the planetarium and confess his feelings to her. the best outcome would be that she felt the same way and he'd be able to make her his that night. the other option was that she'd hate him and leave the devildom without a second glance towards him. he desperately hoped the latter wouldn't be the case.

he walked into the room she was in, her laughter filling up the space. belphie was reminded yet again of his overflowing heart from the joyous sound.

_"take her now"_ a small voice said in his head.

belphegor quickly shooed the notion away, knowing that if he dwelt on it a second longer, he might actually succumb to his inner desires, and that would be embarrassing considering they were in a public place.

she noticed him as he shuffled towards the rather large group surrounding her and excused herself from the conversation so that she could greet him.

he wouldn't admit it, but he felt a twinge of satisfaction in seeing the disappointed look of their peers as she chose him over them.

she walked over to him and he could've sworn time seemed to stretch longer than it really was. it felt like it'd been an eternity when she finally reached him.

she looped her arm around his and said cheerily, " heya belphie! fancy seeing you here. "

she grinned at him and the tiny voice in his head said _"kiss her kiss her kiss her"_ repeatedly.

belphie merely grunted in response "mn."

it wasn't like he didn't want to talk to her or know how to. hell, he loved hearing her voice. it's just that she seemed to understand even the smallest inclinations in tone and body movement from the people around her after getting to know them. knowing that he was so vulnerable around her made him nervous and frustrated at first, because he couldn't slip a lie past her, but he'd come to embrace it.

it was also a massive turn on.

unlike others who might've exploited the use of this knowledge, she knew just when to stop pushing his buttons and when to let him feel better without pushing him too far out of his comfort zone. of course, he appreciated it and was glad to have this intimate connection with her, but the idea of having her know exactly what he wanted from her, how to do it, and that he could essentially have her grant his every wish made a pleasurable chill run up his spine.

belphegor let out a small sigh and slowly said, "hey...come to the planetarium with me??"

she looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes and nodded yes. it was one of her favorite places because it felt so serene and safe, and that sensation doubled with belphie there. at least, that's what she had said to him in her drowsy state one evening. he doubted that she even remembered saying that to him, but it was something he thought about almost daily.

—

the pair's arms remained interlocked as the made their way from the school to home and past the other residents of the devildom.

it was calm and quiet when they entered the planetarium just a while later, the comfortable peace in the room taking over both of them, and belphegor fought the urge to collapse on the floor and sleep.

he would've if he wasn't so sure that he needed to get his feelings out right then and there.

he unlatched himself from her before striding across the room and sitting down on the small mound of blankets that remained from many a night spent here. he beckoned her over to sit in front of him. she willingly obeyed and plopped down onto an adjacent matching mound.

they sat in comfortable silence while belphegor mustered up the courage to say what was on his mind.

like she could read what he was thinking, she asked, " what is it you're trying to tell me ?? "

he knew he shouldn't be surprised, but it was still a bit shocking to know that she could tell he needed to talk.

" there's...there's this somebody that's important to me, " he began. she leaned on her elbows and looked up at him, nodding to continue. he inhaled and started again.

" this person and i are really good friends. i think that they have one of the most amazing personalities i've ever met and i absolutely adore them. as funny as it sounds, they've changed so much for me and i live every day knowing that everything would be different if they weren't here with me. i feel bad for something i did to them in the past and even though they told me they forgive me, i can't help but to have doubts that they really resent me deep down.  
"

he takes a breath before continuing.

" i want them to know what i feel for them, but i'm not even sure you feel— "

_oh shit._

panic shoots through belphegor when he realizes his mistake. the whole point of this was for him to make this long speech and at the end of it reveal that it was obviously her he was talking about. he wasn't supposed to slip up and tell her right away. it was supposed to be different, but when he looked up and saw her face, all thoughts of the last few seconds stopped.

her eyes shone even brighter than before, face blushing softly in the dim lights with hair draping over her ears and fanning her breathtaking face. her mouth hung open slightly as she formed it into a smile, and looking lovingly at him.

it took all of his willpower to not throw himself at her right then and there.

she shifted closer to him and took his hands gently in her own. she lifted one and kissed the top with a featherlight touch. her lips were soft and brushed ever so gently against his hand.

" belphie, i've never once thought about resenting you at and after that moment. and i'm not just saying that. i promise you that im being genuine. everything you said about me changing you holds true for me too. you're the last person i'd ever imagine hurting. "

she released his hands and he instantly missed the warmth she radiated. instead she moved closer to him, decreasing the distance between them exponentially.

a burst of courage ran through belphegor as he asked one simple question.

" can i kiss you ?? "

she nodded her head and shifted closer yet again, her lips meeting his halfway.

if he thought her kissing his hand felt wonderful, he wasn't prepared for the sensation of kissing her directly.

everything about her was so warm, soft, and smooth, and he swore he could've just melted in her touch.

her fingers found their way to his jaw as she pressed closer to him. she was basically sitting in his lap at this point.

he placed his hands on her hips and gently pulled her forward so that she was now sitting on him and lifted them to her waist so that he could embrace her.

as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

they split apart to breathe and he rested her forehead against hers. she opened her eyes and made eye contact with him. she could see the amount of adoration in his gorgeous magenta eyes that reflected her own image. but underneath the pure, genuine love, she saw the steadily burning flame of want.

she knew he wanted nothing more than to tell her who she belongs to.

him.

not lucifer. not mammon. not levi. not satan. not asmo. not beel. not simeon or solomon. not even diavolo, but _him_.

they sat in each other's embrace, her thighs straddling his waist as she pressed even closer to him.

in a soft voice she cooed, " belphie... i love you. "

and in an even softer voice he replied, " i love you too. "

once again they kissed, but this time it was more fervent, more pushy. he grazed her bottom lip with his teeth, and she let out a small gasp of surprise. taking advantage of the opportunity given, he quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, feeling every part of the warm expanse of untouched territory.

she wiggled slightly as belphegor's hands slid slowly down her waist to the small of her back and eventually her behind. he gripped it gently, being cautious to not let his desires overtake his rationality.

it wasn't until she broke off the kiss and he could look into her eyes that he could see she was holding back too. her eyes were half lidded with lust and he could tell she was ready.

just to be sure, he asked her for confirmation to which she replied and a sound and sure " yes "

— (consent is sexy 👍)

belphegor removed his hands from her ass and made to take off her shirt before she stopped him.

" let me do it. please, " she whispered

and so he let her do as she saw fit.

with her shirt gone, he only thought it fair to remove his as well. it wasn't until he had taken off his upper garment that he realized the room was quite cold, but smiled at the thought that the two of them would do a perfectly fine job of warming it up.

she positioned herself comfortably once more on his lap and he couldn't resist taking one of her breasts and gently sucking on it.

her breath came out in short puffs of surprise as he continued suckling the tender flesh and teasing her nipple with his other hand.

" b-belphie, " she sputtered as he continued his ministrations. " don't go easy on me. "

her words felt like a slap on his face as he looked up at her. that's dangerous to say.

he spoke out, voice lowering, " oh princess, do you really know what that means ?? " he chuckled darkly and could feel her pulse speed up and a gulp in her throat.

he quickly unlatched the bra that held her boobs in place and pushed her down from his lap to the blanketed floor. she looked a mess. hair splayed out on the ground, lips swollen, and her chest, collarbone, and neck bare, just begging to be marked.

there was a flash and a sulfuric smell for a moment when belphegor appeared in his demon form. his tail came around and he flicked it under her chin, as if he were petting her.

" be prepared. you have no idea how hard it was to control myself when i saw you. "

he grabbed her chin, raising it up to look him in the eye.

" seeing you get all snuggly to my brothers and the brats from purgatory hall makes my blood boil, " he snarled and began to leave love bites on her shoulders and surrounding area. " you should be looking at me. and when i'm done with you, princess, you won't even have the strength to stand by yourself. "

he knew those words had power behind them. they were a promise. and if there was one thing belphegor always did was that he _always_ kept his promises.

this was a dream.

it had to be.

there was no way the girl he was in love with was really in front of him, dripping in desire as she was fucked almost relentlessly by him.

belphegor wanted to give her a lesson that made sure she would behave and know that she didn't just belong to anyone.

so when he told her that she would come to regret the words she spoke, he knew what had to be done.

he quickly lowered himself to her pussy, which was already covered in her arousal fluid. he smirked. the one who had made her look so pretty and glistening was him. he could feel his chest swell with pride when he put his fingers on her clothed clit and she flinched at the contact.

" needy aren't we, " he purred. this was too good.

he rubbed her in circles, enjoying every twitch and tremble that she made because of the movements of his fingers. she breathed erratically as he sped and slowed his movements.

he peeled off her soaked undies and repeated the actions, but this time on her bare body. her reactions were heightened, moans gently cascading from her lips like a waterfall.

she pleaded for him as he worked her body the way he wanted.  
" belphie... b-belphie please... please! "

oh how he loved hearing her beg for him.

" please what, princess?? "

she spoke between moans and gasps.

" i need you in me. ple— "

her sentence was cut off as his fingers went into her entrance and made a "come here" motion with his fingers that made her whimper gently.

he licked his lips and pressed his tongue to her clit, ensuring that she got all the best feelings. her whimper turned into a cry as she felt his fingers and tongue dancing with her pussy.

he looked at her with his intense gaze and ordered, " say that again, darling. and don't cut off this time. "

she struggled for a few moments to speak and managed to get out her simple but direct line, " i need you in me, please. "

he was more than happy to oblige.

belphegor pulled his dick out from his pants and lined it up with her. he let out a groan as he felt her insides tightening and loosening around his member. he begun thrusting slowly, to allow her to get used to his size, but quickly sped up to give maximum pleasure to both parties.

she wasn't just gasping anymore. she was moaning and whimpering and crying for more. always wanting more. and he always gave her what she asked for.

his moans and groans mingled with hers as the sound of skin on skin filled the room. she reached upwards and found her hands wrapping around his horns.

he let out a loud groan and bucked into her, a sign of saying she found his sweet spot. she traced each line on his horns, giving him as much pleasure as she was receiving. every touch she made left a burning sensation on him, and making him want more. every touch from her made him lose it for a bit, driving both of them to the edge.

" fuck... fuck!! " she exclaimed. "belphie im— ... belphie im so close!!"

he knew that. the clench of her vagina was a sign and it made him feel even better as he sped up his pace yet again.

her head rolled and she arched her back as he continuously hit every pleasurable spot she wanted. as she bounced on his cock, his name came from her lips like a prayer, calling and begging.

" b-belphie... oh god... cummming...oh my fucking god... belphmm. " she couldn't even finish her sentence because she was overwhelmed.

belphegor scoffed and whispered, his voice husky and raggedy from being touched so much in one of his most sensitive spots, breathing around the shell of her ear, " there's no god that can help you now, princess. "

with that, she was sent over the edge. her body convulsed, shaking from the built up pressure of her orgasm being released and from the sensation of still being full of his dick.

as she finished riding it out, he left more bites and marks on her neck, noting that there might be one or two that would be rather difficult to cover up.

she attempted to sit up but was shocked when she realized she couldn't get up. she was held firmly down by two hands and a devilish grin from belphegor.

" if you can still walk, then i haven't finished my job yet, " he smirked.

and so round two began. and then three. it was about round six that she was finally defeated, thighs glistening and covered in all sorts of erotic fluids, unable to even stand without support from her beloved belphie.

—

needless to say, belphegor's plan went better than expected, and when he awoke the morning next to the most ethereal human he'd ever seen, he knew he was truly happy to spend these moments with her, entwined underneath the sheets, absorbing the blissful sensation of being united with the one he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhh this is my first actually serious work here (the others i have taken down bc my old writing was nasty)  
> yeah belphie is a dom and i live by that
> 
> yell at me on twitter @keroppibin


End file.
